New Vir City
by JustAnotherNerd101
Summary: Elsa is a teenage superhero. She works hard to keep her identity hidden, especially from her father the Mayor. Everyday she defeats villains and her nemesis is sick of it, he creates a superhero which will be able to defeat Elsa called Jack Frost. Will the superhero defeat Elsa in the ways her nemesis was thinking he would?
1. Chapter 1

**Finally the new Chapter of this is ready!**

**I would just like to tell you this story now has two authors.**

**Livia Toric is now my co-author and is to thank for basically everything in this chapter.**

**So send your thanks to her.**

**In other NEWS be sure to check out my profile with everything happening to do with account.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who's reading this for reading this and for all the people who have already reviewed for believeing in this story.**

**So here it is, finally the first official chapter of the story.**

* * *

**"You wrote that the world doesn't need a savior, but everyday I hear people crying for one." **

_**Brandon Routh, Superman Returns**_

* * *

Hi, I'm Elsa, and I'm not your normal teenager. If you thought middle school sucked, it ain't got shit on high school; you may be bullied briefly in middle school, but in High School, once a reputation is made you are stuck with it for life. Being a senior does not make you an exception to a bully, and I was verbally and physically abused every single day. I go to a ghetto crime school.

If you've heard of the New Vir City State High School, you know its rep. I'll keep it simple. Rude and crude graffiti of gang signs and inappropriate designs everywhere. Thievery is deemed normal. The sanitary level of the school is just trash; janitors only come three times a week! Three! Let's not forget the fact that a high percentage of the staff had previous criminal records. The school is technically breeding young criminals. But no one cares. No one. Because in New Vir City, a city that's buzzing with criminal activity, no one cares about a trivial thing called high school. They're too busy chasing the drug lords and crime bosses.

It's just another day, nowhere near any holidays or the weekend. I was walking down the hallway with my nose in the latest issue of Spidergirl. This is great, I thought, nothing bad has happened… yet. I slammed into a locker as soon as I turned the corner. Black spots danced across my vision as my pulse throbbed with pain. My glasses dug into my eyes.

"Ooh, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" a sarcastic voice filled with venom rang out. Just my luck, I walked into none other than my arch nemesis and ex-bestie, Mal. She was my best friend since pre-school until the start of middle school. In pre-school we started off close but then she slapped me, I forgave her, terrible mistake and we became good almost best friends at the beginning of middle school. One day in the summer before middle school, she told me she wanted to be popular. And after that day she never talked to me again. She was so nice before that summer.

"Oh, hi, Mal I didn't see you there" I said while rubbing my head and taking off my glasses to clean them.

"Oh that's right you're blind without your glasses," she remarked and plucked my glasses off my face.

"Please..." I begged.

A clang sounded in the distance, oh well, she probably threw the glasses far away. Good day Elsa, good day.

"I didn't know we had a kindergartener in twelfth grade. Back off Mal, unless you want to seem even more babyish than you seem now." A voice I knew belonged to a spunky red-headed girl named Anna rang out.

I let out a sigh of relief. Anna had been my saviour and my only friend for years. We so close that we are practically sisters.

"Let's go they're not worth it, Mal" Cruella, one of Mal's minions along with Ursula, said. Even in my near blind state, I can still feel Mal's glare as she left with a one last insult, "freaks". I sighed, Mal probably would have been beautiful if she weren't so demonically evil.

Anna rushed beside me, gave me my glasses, then helped me up.

"Thanks" I said to Anna after I had brushed myself off.

"Anytime, but I don't get it, you could just use your sick martial arts moves on her." Anna said.

"Well I don't like starting fights" I responded starting to walk towards the aula for orientation.

"Yeah but you could totally could kick her butt with a little pew pew ice magic"

"And blow my cover, no way". I responded, which brings up why I'm not like average teenagers.

On the surface, I'm a geeky/nerdy high schooler who gets "A"s on basically everything and can tell you almost every single thing about the DC and Marvel universes; by night I'm a 'vigilante' who reduces the crime rate. I was born with powers; ice powers. Only Anna and her, umm not-sure-if-he's-her-boyfriend, Kristoff know about it. I was really touched when they still remained my friends when I showed them my power.

They, the general public and citizens of NVC, have decided to call me the Snow Queen. It took them a while though; I had to go through a bunch of vigilante, criminal and idiot with ice. So yes, they didn't really adore me at first but they've learnt to love me. The name actually came from this local blogger called NightFury, I don't really know how they came up with that but I digress. This blogger is a superhero fanatic, so he/she has been promoting me and talking about what I've been doing to help the city. He/she somehow even got a photo of me, in costume, of course. Every week I check out what he/she has to say about me, and I'm usually pretty impressed. I think it would be pretty cool to meet NightFury in person but as crazy as I am about keeping my identity a secret, he/she is about keeping it a secret too. As I previously mentioned he/she is a superhero geek, so I sadly don't get all the love.

The people who share my spotlight are a pair of superheroes called 'The Princess Duo' (their name was also given to them by NightFury) and I must admit they are pretty good, I've seen them in action. One of them is called 'The Archer' (sadly NightFury wasn't feeling that creative that day), she is amazing at what she does, she has perfect aim and lethal arrows tucked in her quiver. These arrows are infinite and they each have their own function. You may be wondering why she's called a princess but she is elegant and poised and she seems so proper when she fights. The other is called Rapunzel; she has long blonde hair which seems to have a mind of its own. It will wrap around someone's leg just by a simple flick, it will spin someone towards her when she pulls on it and she can even cut someone by lashing the fine ends of her hair against their skin. That and she has a pretty awesome set of martial art skills. The duo is amazing so I'm actually surprised that according to most of the press, I'm the best hero in NVC, they come as a close second. But sadly that's not all that makes me abnormal.

I'm also the daughter of the Mayor, the only daughter of the Mayor; meaning I'm his showcase. Considering what I've told you of my father you're probably pretty confused, how is she a showcase if he basically despises her? Well unfortunately for him, his shy, introverted, asocial child is found likeable by the media. Not that means anything much, just the show of affection in public.

Waking up at 6 is quite usual for me. I sneak downstairs and eat breakfast then I'm out the door. I like to avoid my dad as much as possible as we share a mutual distaste towards each other. Afterwards, I hang around town for a while; maybe get second breakfast or something. Then I head to school. School's always the same every day. Lesson 1, lesson 2… etc. So as the bell rings the end of the final lesson, I go to my HQ/ Queen Cave or base of operations. It's really not much, a computer and my suit, hidden behind a brick wall with a passcode and ID authentication machine. I chill there for a half hour maybe, eat something, do some homework and then put on my suit, blast my face with a frosted mask and bust some criminals. At eight forty-five I head home before my dad comes back, have an awkward dinner then go to bed. I do this on repeat every weekday. The weekends are basically the same until one day...

So there I was in my Queen Cave eating a salad and drinking a smoothie when my cave alarm blares. That only means one thing; Hans was in town. Hans Jedermann was a young man of noble backgrounds; he was intelligent and had a PhD in Engineering and Robotics. He could have been a great man. His family, which consisted twelve other sons, neglected him and teased him. He became mentally damaged and grew slightly crazy as time passed. He became a power hungry sociopath who would give everything to get to his goal. I kinda feel bad for him... The only reason that I know about this is that I am his supposed nemesis and I am always the one to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter of New Vir City.**

**All credit goes to co-author Livia Toric who did a great job editing and re-writing to make this chapter awesome!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Give her some love! **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

I stood outside Hans' warehouse; nothing magnificent of any sort. Just a regular warehouse the size of a two storey house. It would have been a pretty decent one if you disregard the moss and rust that covered the silverish grey surface.

Well, well, well, I smirked, Hans still doesn't know that I placed a tracker on him; the reason that enabled me to find this. As I walked towards the warehouse, a chill run down my spin. I tried to shake the feeling off; It's ridiculous. However, the lair just seems to be bathed in an evil glow. On further inspection, the warehouse is deteriorating. It was evident as there were a couple of holes off to the side. There were also a couple of trees lined the outside of the storehouse. The autumn wind lays down the dead leaves onto mother earth. I crept towards one of the holes, took great care of my footing, and crouched down and observed .

Hmmm... Hans is working laboriously over a project; something that looks like a podium, but longer. Sparks flying everywhere as he wields pieces of metals together, a black welding mask covering his face. He stood up and smiled at his work. Then, he wiped his hands on a cloth that hung from his hip and ran a hand through his ginger hair which made it stick up in odd places. Then turned and walked towards his.

He pressed a few buttons and then returned to see his creation whir and combust. "What?!" he screamed, "Why didn't it work?"

I sniggered. What? It was funny to see a grown-ass man, throwing a tantrum like a childish three year old. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. After my heart has slowed down into a much more regular pace, I stood and took a few steps back, stretching my arms out and opening up my hands. I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply; in an attempt to concentrate. I opened my eyes, smirked and released a large puff of snowy fog.

I quickly ran to the front door and entered. I briefly cleared the fog in front of me to find a metal ladder hanging from the roof. As I ran to it I heard Hans' irritated laugh echoing off the walls. Once I was on the scaffolding above Hans I pushed all the fog out through the holes and the door.

I turned from my crouched position and tried to locate my challenger. He is below me and off to my right. "'Bout time you turned up 'Snow Queen'. I've been waiting far too long," He laughed. I looked down to see his green eyes glinting mischievously. "So where are you, 'Snow Queen'?" he asked.

I remained in the shadow. He walked back and forth, searching for something under his desk, in his cupboard. My heart hammered in my chest, he could now easily see me if he looked up. When he realised I wasn't anywhere to be found nearby he laughed again, "I always loved a challenge. Even if hide and seek is slightly childish."

He found a ladder and scoffed as he start climbing. I tried my best to move without noise so I would not completely give my position away. The scaffolding jiggled when Hans stepped up.

I emerged from the darkness and into his presence. He smiled wickedly, "Found you".

He suddenly ran forwards with a grand wrench in hand, the scaffolding shaking with each of his heavy steps. I blasted him in the eyes with a snow blast but he ducked and screamed before getting an arms' length away and swiping at me with his wrench. I flipped backwards and froze the metal on the floor when I landed. Hans displayed a shocked expression and he slipped and hit his head on the ice. I ran up kicked him in the gut. He groaned and placed his arms to his side trying to get up. However, before he can do so, I kicked him in the face and blood sprayed out of his mouth as his head snapped with the impact. Just before I could perform another move, he spun, using the ice as his advantage, and knocked me off my feet. Damn it. I pushed up just as he did the same.

We faced each other in a fighting stance. I raised an eyebrow at him as if challenging him. Then, he leaned forward and attempted to punch me. Ha! I'm too fast for you. I quickly lean back and side kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and stood back.

Before he had any room to move, I dove forwards. I pulled my arm back winding up the punch, aiming to bring it down on his right cheek. He ducked and rolled to the side. He used that to his advantage to tackle me to the floor. You little sneaky b***. I fell on the ground. I groaned as my head hitting the metal. I slowly lost conscious. Damn it Elsa! Not now!

When I opened my eyes I was on the floor and I was being dragged by Hans off the scaffolding. I quickly spun and kicked him in the gut, standing up.

Like a cliched Western movie, we stood facing each other. I thought I was going to win, but Hans found his wrench. My stomach dropped.

Before I realised what was happening, he kneed me in the gut. Raising the wrench over my head in his right hand and held me down in a vice grip with his left. I pushed against him with my head as he bought his weapon down. (not my best act I know), and pushed him over the edge. The wrench came down on my lower back. Silently, I screamed in pain as I heard the crack. I accidentally blasted a layer of snow as I fell.

Lucky me, I landed on top of him. I heard him groan and his head lolled to the side. Tapping my last reserve of energy, I tried to stand. But pain shot up my spine and the top of my legs. I crumpled onto the thin layer of snow.

In an army crawl I forced myself to what I thought was a podium though it was a control board and used it as a support. I noticed a phone to the left and thanked my lucky stars at how close it was.

Forcing myself to move forwards just using my arms, my legs trailed along the floor behind me as I reached for the phone. Using my right hand I picked up the phone leaning my stomach over the panel hoping I didn't press any buttons. I pressed 911 and waited for the ringing to stop and someone to pick up. "911, what is your emergency?" The woman over the phone

"Hans Jedermann sighted at…" I put the phone out and pulled out my tracking device to figure out where I was, "Southern Street 16".

"We'll be there in a moment, miss. Thank you for calling"

So everything was dealt with and Hans would go back to jail anytime soon. The only problem was I had ten minutes to curfew and no way to get home without walking.

Then I remembered how I knew someone who lived nearby. Using the same phone I typed in a phone number I knew all too well. "Pick up, pick up, pick up" I urged with whispered

"Hey El! What's up?" "Thank god Anna. Can you pick me up from Southern Street 16? In preferably 5 minutes, please?"

"Sure I'll be there in a second"

I waited nervously; if the police came before Anna did they'd figure out who I was by dragging me to a hospital. My reputation ruined and secret identity not-so-secret anymore. Then they'd call me a freak for my powers just like my nanny did all those years ago. Oh come on Anna, please hurry up.

I heard the sirens wailing from far off and knew I was screwed. I am hyperventilating. How am I supposed to deal with my dad? He'd probably kick me out. It was just another thing for him to add on to the things he hated about me.

As I wallowed in my miserable situation, I heard tires screech by the entrance, "Sorry I took so long!" Anna!

"Anna, my savior!" I cried and tried to move forward to no avail. Anna ran towards me and helped me.

"What happened?!" She scream bubbled from her /"My legs hurt slightly, nothing too serious." I replied nonchalantly, trying not to worry her.

"Stop acting tough," she ordered and put her arms under my arm and dragged me to her car. I feel embarrassed. I mean I'm a superhero I don't need to be dragged across a warehouse floor by anybody. But there is no better solution.


End file.
